


A Song in the Heart

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancing and Singing, Gen, M/M, Multi, skippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: A five times Mike Carden did not meet his soulmate and the one time he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone so don't Google yourself!
> 
> Also, a thank you to [Akire_yta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta) for the wonderful beta! Check out their stuff, they've written a lot of wonderful stories!

**INTRO**  
No one is sure how it started. 

The favourite reference of academics was the story of Orpheus and Eurydice for the Soulmate phenomenon. How they met and soon dance and sung to one another and declared each other their one. ‘A gift from the gods’ was the most quoted line from the ancient texts that were poured over every year from various academics in trying to understand about what made a soulmate. 

What has been found and studied to be true, romantic soulmates will duet and dance with one another. Platonic soulmates will sing and dance together.

A more rare version that was studied was when people would turn out to be romantic soulmates but as they sang, would also sing together, showing to be platonic as well.

 

**ONE**

He’s at ‘Angel and Kings,’ some sort of promotional event that Pete is running and Mike is at the bar, nursing a drink. Tossing it back, he sighed and signaled the bartender for another one.

Turning around to look at the crowd, Mike let his eyes wander. 

There was Patrick in the corner talking with Travie and Pete was on the dance floor with Gabe and Vicky-T. It was good to see everybody. They had all been busy with touring, solo careers and trying different things that they hadn’t all hung out together in a long time. 

Mike was actually surprised Pete was letting Patrick out of his sight. Both of them had gone onto solo careers while Fall Out Boy was in hiatus. Maybe Pete had finally learned to loosen the reins on the ‘sweet, sweet harmony’ that had been apparently sung together with Patrick when they first met. 

With the way the two acted sometimes, you would think they had a romantic soulmate bond instead of a platonic one. But Mike could see how a platonic bond worked in their favor instead of them being romantic. Pete and Patrick just clicked together better as platonic. 

Shaking his head out of his musings, he felt a tap on his shoulder and Mike turned around to pay and grab his drink.

Pushing off from the edge of the bar, Mike went to go find a quiet corner.

Threading his way through the crowd, Mike bumped into someone and nearly spilled his drink. Cursing under his breath, he looked up to apologize and blinked. It was Bebe Rehxa. Lead singer to Pete’s new band. 

It was then Mike could feel it. It built and built and built in his throat as his heart beat double time. All Mike could think was, ‘Shit, of course I would meet my soulmate in a room full of my closest asshole friends.’ 

Mike sneezed instead.

He managed to turn his head in time. “Sorry!” He managed to get out as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his red plaid shirt.

“Bless you,” Bebe said, giggling at him and weaved her way through the crowd, away from Mike.

‘Fuck,’ Mike thought and went to go find his quiet corner.

**TWO**

Mike Carden was determined.

Heading down the aisle of his local grocery store, cart in front of him. Mike made his way over to the fruits and vegetable section and started his selection of picking out the best watermelon.

Tapping the outside and making sure his ear was near the melon, Mike tried listening for the sound that stated the melon was either too ripe or not ripe enough.

Mike just wanted the perfect watermelon.

It took nearly ten minutes before Mike let out a satisfied, “Yes,” as he placed the watermelon in his cart. He was about head towards the apples when a tap on his shoulder had him turning around, eyebrow raised.

“Oh my god! Are you Mike Carden? You are! Can I, please, please, please get your autograph and a picture? I love TAI!” The girl said, barely pausing for breath.

She ducked down to dig around in her purse, barely letting Mike get in a word edge wise and the scent of the girl’s shampoo tickled his nose.

When she made a sound of triumph, phone, piece of paper and pen in hand, Mike could feel something building in his throat.

‘Of course, his soul mate was a fan of his.’ Mike thought and tried not to groan. He opened his mouth and sneezed, just as the girl dropped her stuff and rushed past him, singing, “It’s too good to be true!”

A male voice responded back. “I can’t take my eyes off of you!”

Mike moved his cart out of the way as the new soulmate-ed couple danced and dueted together. Bending down to grab the girl’s things, Mike wrote out an autograph on the paper and took a photo on her phone. He even smiled. 

Setting all of the items in his cart, he grabbed his fruit and walked away.

 

**THIRD**

Taking off his swim cap and tugging his goggles down, Mike gave off a shiver as the air cooled him down more quickly then he liked. Heading back to school, he never imagined he would be back swimming.

But it was invigorating, being part of a sports team again.

Mike could honestly admit it was good for him. He needed the break from music. And that was a thought he never would’ve imagined thinking years ago.

A towel was handed to him and he wrapped it around tightly, as Mike headed over to his teammates.

Hands slapped his shoulders and congrats rang around Mike’s ears as he grinned in response. 

Rubbing at his face with his towel, the fibers tickling his nose as the opposite team walked past them. He glanced up and blinked as one them just stared at Mike.

‘What was it and almost finding his soul mate in public places?’ Mike thought as it built up in his nose and throat. ‘Shit, it felt different this time.’

‘Was this finally it?’

Mike sneezed just as the other person reached over Mike and grabbed the towel girl.

A stunning two-part harmony reached Mike’s ears as he wiped his nose on his towel and he watched the two sing together.

One of Mike’s teammates nudged Mike and grinned at him. “Thought for a second there it was your turn.”

Mike could only chuckle weakly. “Me too.”

 

**FOUR**

Mike grinned as Sisky laided out on the grass and he jogged in place. “Tired there, Sisk?”

Sisky panted and tossed up a middle finger.

Mike tutted under his breath. “Sisky, that’s not a nice gesture. Why would you show me such a gesture?”

Sisky starfished out and glared at Mike, “Because you are a bastard.”

Laughing, Mike nudged Sisky’s sneaker. “C’mon, if you lay there, you’ll stiffen up.” He nudged Sisky again. “At least sit up and stretch. We’re only taking a five minute breather.”

Groaning under his breath, Sisky sat up and started to lightly stretch. “Why did I decide to visit you again?”

“Because you missed me and you needed a break,” Mike pointed out reasonably. He didn’t mention that the bass gig Sisky had with Say Anything didn’t work and that was why he was visiting. 

“Lies,” Sisky muttered under his breath. “Vicious lies and slander, even.” 

Mike snorted and joined in the stretching.

“How in the world did you convince me to go running, you health nut?” Sisky asked as he finished up his stretching.

“I bribed you,” Mike said with a smirk as they helped each other up. “With a night on the town.”

Whining and groaning and making a nuisance of himself, Sisky reached up to the sky, stretching and shook his arms and legs out. “Okay, let’s go.”

“Okay, slow poke. I’ll even slow down for you,” Mike laughed, pushing Sisky’s shoulder so the younger man was off balance as Mike took off.

“Fucker!” Sisky yelled as he stumbled a little and took off after Mike.

Laughing aloud, Mike sped up, turning around a corner and nearly took out a young woman. There was yelling and a tangle of limbs as they both went down.

“Oh shit!” Mike yelped as he tried to find a safe place to put his hands as she landed on him. “I am so sorry!”

“Ugh,” she groaned and slowly stood. “What the hell man?”

“Again, I am so sorry,” Mike apologized as they got up together. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Clearly!” She grunted out and wiped the dirt off her knees.

When she looked up, Mike blinked. She looked really familiar. 

She pointed at him. “You got uh, dirt on your face.”

Mike wrinkled his nose, feeling the dirt there and brushed it off. “Thanks.”

“MIIIIIIKE! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LEFT ME BEHIND, FUCKER!” Sisky’s voice rang out as he rounded the corner, bumping into Mike.

Planting his feet, Mike managed to catch Sisky, but they spun around and Sisky landed in the woman’s arms.

The dirt tickled Mike’s nose and he sneezed as the two started to sing in harmony.

Mike groaned. ‘What was up with him sneezing every time someone found their soulmate, platonic or romantic around him?’

Once they were done, Sisky and the woman were staring at each other, eyes wide.

“Um, hi,” She said and held out her hand. “I’m Carly.”

Sisky blinked and shook her hand. “Sisky. I mean, Adam.”

Carly giggled and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Nice to meet you, Sisky Adam.”

Sisky laughed weakly, turned around to make a face at Mike and then looked back at her. “So, uh. I guess we should talk.”

Carly nodded, “Definitely.” She held out her arm and Sisky took it as they walked away, arms joined together. Mike managed to hear her say, “How do you feel about music?”

 

**FIVE**

Mike rolled his eyes as Butcher and Sisky went laughing past him down the sidewalk, gently pushing one another and just grinning large smiles.

“This is good, isn’t it, Mike?” Bill asked as he wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulder.

“Feels right,” Mike said as he elbowed Bill off of him.

Bill let out a grunt and then swiped at Mike. Mike danced back with a grin.

“Aw, Mom and Dad are fighting again,” Butcher cooed at Mike and Bill.

Mike laughed and ducked out of the way again of another swipe from Bill. “Fuck off, Butch.”

“He’s using bad words now, Butcher,” Sisky said, making faces at them.

“Hold me!” Sisky demanded as Butcher pulled him in for a hug. Sisky cuddled up. 

Mike shot a look at Bill, rolling his eyes stating ‘Can you believe these two?’

Bill just wrinkled his nose and grinned. “Oh look, group hug!” He declared as he moved forward and wrapped Butcher and Sisky in a long limbed hug.

“Get off of us, you bastard!” Butcher yelled as he tried to wiggle out.

Bill cackled and winked back in Mike’s direction.

Feeling a little impish, Mike hurried forward and joined the group hug.

“Mike! How delightful for you to join us!” Bill said with a grin as Mike wrapped around on the other side.

“Air!” Sisky gasped out.

“Did you hear something, Bill?” Mike asked as he glanced around.

Bill shook his head. “Nary a word, Mike.”

Sisky managed to wiggle out and gasped. “Bastards!”

Bill and Mike laughed as they let go of Butcher. They high-fived.

“Aw, I missed you guys,” Butcher declared with a sniff and wiped away a fake tear.

“Fucker,” Mike said fondly as he gently shoved Butcher.

Butcher just grinned. “So, few days until the big concert, are we ready?”

“I was born ready,” Sisky declared and threw his arms into the air. “Superstar!”

Mike snorted. “I’m surprised Carly let you out to come tour with us.”

“Carly is a ray of sunshine. Do not besmirch my platonic soulmate, Mike,” Sisky said and punched Mike in the shoulder. “She’s only just forgiven you for nearly pancaking her on the pavement.”

Mike rolled his eyes. It was an old argument between himself and Sisky, mostly poking fun at one another.

“Oh? I did not hear this story,” Bill purred as he sidled up next to Mike.

Sisky pushed Mike out of the way and started explaining what had happened.

“I on the other hand have heard this story a million times,” Butcher said with a sigh as he let Bill and Sisky walk ahead. “It gets old after a while.”

“Amen,” Mike declared and bumped Butcher’s shoulder with his own.

Butcher bumped back and they watched their bandmates. “How’re you doing, Carden?”

Mike shrugged. “I’m doing alright.”

“And you’ll be okay with this tour?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Mike asked with a side-eyed look.

“I don’t know,” Butcher said with a sigh. “I’m kinda asking everyone. It just feels too good to be true.”

“Hey, we’ll be okay,” Mike said firmly. “The break was good for us.”

Butcher shrugged. “For some of us.”

Mike barely covered the wince. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I mean, I met Cassie at least,” Butcher said with a smile on his face. It stretched the faint scar on his face.

Grateful for the change in topic, Mike grinned. “So what epic song did you two duet together?”

Butcher sniffed. “A gentleman never kisses or tells.”

“Was there dancing?” Mike teased the drummer.

“Maybe.”

Mike’s eyes lit up with glee.

“Hey, those who have not met their soulmate cannot comment,” Butcher said and then winced as Mike’s face shut down. It was a sore subject with the guitar player. Mike was still waiting, while the rest of the band had met their soulmates, platonic or romantic. “Hey, sorry.”

Mike sighed and then shrugged. “It’s okay. Well, not really, but you know.”

Butcher nodded and they finally caught up to Sisky and Bill outside of their rented studio.

Bill opened the door and a scent tickled Mike’s nose.

He started to sneeze, just as he heard two people singing inside of the studio.

“Are you still doing that?” Butcher commented as he handed over a tissue.

Mike could only nod as he finished his sneezing jag. He blew his nose into the tissue and then sneezed one more time. “It’s like a warning system or something,” Butcher muttered as he handed over another one.

“Thanks man,” Mike said as he wiped at his nose. “This is getting fucking annoying.”

Butcher just smirked and called out, “Hey fuckers, Mike sneezed again.”

“Damnit!” Bill cried out.

Butcher rubbed his fingers together as Sisky and Bill handed over some money.

Mike made faces at his band and pushed his way into the studio. ‘He did not sneeze every time someone found their soulmate.’

 

 

**\+ ONE**

They were all surprised at how everyone responded to their secret shows and the one month tour of Almost Here.

Very surprised.

So surprised that they all discussed it and decided they would do another tour later in the year when their schedules opened up. It didn't seem quite fair that the fans from other places who'd been so excited to hear about the show only to discover they couldn't get to Chicago would have to suffer when...well, they could make it work. 

They weren’t making new music. If they ever got to that point, then they would discuss it, but this, this was for them and it was fun. Touring and playing and being together was a reminder of some of the best times they'd ever had. 

While they decided when the best time to tour would be, Bill and Mike had gotten invited to the latest Decaydance tour by Pete.

Mike wandered amongst the buses, Bill trailing behind him. “Bill.”

“Mike,” Bill countered back.

“Why are you following me?” Mike grunted out.

“I can’t follow you without a reason?” Bill asked with a grin as he bumped Mike’s shoulder.

Mike side-eyed him. “No. You never do it without a reason.”

Bill just shrugged. “Maybe I want to see what kind of baby bands are around.”

“Pete organized this on his new label. There are plenty of baby bands for you to go bug. Old friends too,” Mike pointed out.

“I’m fine with this old friend,” Bill declared as he threw a arm around Mike’s shoulder.

Mike sighed and wondered what was bugging Bill this time. Well, whatever it was, Bill would tell him in time.

“Oh my.”

Rolling his eyes, Mike elbowed Bill off of him. “What now, Bill?”

“Jonas Brothers,” Bill purred and Mike was oddly reminded of Guy Ripley going ‘Delicious’.

Mike glanced to see where Bill saw them and saw it was indeed Jonas Brothers, but only two of them. He did hear that Pete had managed to get DNCE on tour. Wasn’t one of the brothers the lead singer for that band?

“Let’s go make new friends,” Bill announced and pulled Mike forward.

“Bill!” Mike yelped.

What happened next, Mike could totally blame Bill on.

Dust kicked up and Mike started to sneeze and what was odd, was the other Jonas Brother started to sneeze as well.

Pausing between a sneeze, Mike saw Bill was looking at him in delight. Glancing at the Jonas Brother, he saw the one not sneezing was grinning.

Opening his mouth to berate Bill, Mike started to sing instead, “Whatever you do, I'll do it too. Show me everything and tell me how. It all means something and yet nothing to me.”

Mike’s body moved on its own and pulled the Jonas Brother who was not grinning in against him.

‘He was singing Phil Colins from that Tarzan Disney song. What the fuck was his life?’ Mike thought wildly as they moved together.

“I can see there's so much to learn. It's all so close and yet so far. I see myself as people see me. Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there,” Jonas Brother countered back.

And Mike did not know his body was that bendy as they waltzed around. He felt a strain in his leg as he extended it out.

Then the singing started up again. “I wanna know, can you show me. I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me.”

‘Romantic and platonic?’ Mike thought wildly as he dipped his soul mate.

There was a whoop in the background that Mike thought was Bill, but then they were off again.

The Jonas brother then turned the tables and Mike found he was being led around. “Every gesture, every move that he makes. Makes me feel like never before. Why do I have this growing need to be beside him.”

Mike felt his stomach drop as he was dipped and a face pressed in close to his neck. He felt a puff of warm air as he was hauled upwards.

“GO KEVIN!”

At least Mike now had a name.

They stared into each other’s eyes as they twirled. “Ooo, these emotions I never knew of some other world far beyond this place. Beyond the trees, above the clouds, I see before me a new horizon,” Mike crooned as he pressed in close.

Mike felt his body move down to the ground as he was swung through Kevin’s legs, twisted and then hauled upwards. Kevin was now pressed against his back.

They sung together once again. “I wanna know, can you show me. I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me.”

Mike was twirled out and then he felt his arm do something and he pulled Kevin in against his chest. He cupped Kevin’s cheek and leaned in. Kevin licked his lips, eyes full of emotion that Mike couldn’t decipher. “Come with me now to see my world. Where there's beauty beyond your dreams. Can you feel the things I feel right now, with you. Take my hand. There's a world I need to know.”

They sung together once again as they swayed, “I wanna know, can you show me. I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me.”

Mike could feel the song ending and all he could think was ‘Not yet!’

“...I wanna know,” Kevin whispered.

They clung, eyes wide as they stared at each other. 

“Uh hi,” Kevin said, panting out of breath from the singing and the dancing. “I’m Kevin.”

Mike, also out of breath and panting, smiled at his soul mate. “Mike.”

 

THE END.


End file.
